


Your Very Own Shadow (Undertale Fem!Reader Oneshot)

by gonegonergoned



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ideas, Begging, Breast Fucking, Collaboration, Conflict of Interests, Confusion, Consentacles, Corruption, Creampie, Cuddlefucking, Curiosity, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Elemental Magic, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Gen, Green Eyes, Human Experimentation, Hypnotism, Immersive NPC, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocence, Inspired By Undertale, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Mind Games, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mindfuck, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Magic, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shadow Realm, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Sex, Soul-Crushing, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Spoopy Halloween Fanfic Exchange, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Submission, Submissive Character, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Training, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unethical Experimentation, Unsettling, What Have I Done, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonegonergoned/pseuds/gonegonergoned
Summary: About two centuries ago, a child fell down Mount. Ebott. To humans today, this knowledge of meaning was eroded with time, as word of this revelation dwindled down to nothing but an obscured mythology. And with this, you could imagine the clamour it caused when the monsters returned to the surface- along with a monster king and queen holding hands with a human child ambassador.During those years, humans had difficulties accepting the induction of monsters. Since monsters reached the surface, we had discovered that their magic had some influence on the humans around them. There hasn't really been much research on it, but it turns out with a monster’s presence, a human's magic can be activated. Some have this reaction and some don't- we don't know why. There is still much mystery to this. Many scholars, scientists searched for answers and some simply found ways to utilize this discovery, such as opening lesson plans for the humans. Though...some monsters were against this notion- for other reasons.Humans are rather paradoxical creatures- complex yet still simple: they live to use or be used.





	Your Very Own Shadow (Undertale Fem!Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Halloween, sinners! A very close friend and I had this wicked Undertale RP filled with shameless smut and...just an amalgamation of different ideas lumped into one trash heap of smutty filth, and I'm so sorry lol! 
> 
> We wanted be..at least..somewhat creative, diverging away from the original characters and just making up new monster/human characters entirely, still playing with the Post Undertale Pacifist (Monsters Live on the Surface) plot. 
> 
> I will do my best to turn it into a oneshot fem!reader/monster fic, and call it a hallowiener.  
I really wanna draw Neiv, that stupid sexy shadow monster. 
> 
> Please, let me know if I missed any taggies! 
> 
> Enjoy this filth,
> 
> ~unfazed
> 
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/unfazedbyone  
My Tumblr: https://unfazedbyonefaze.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S.: the asterisks (*) mean that you're reading from a text or book.

About two centuries ago, a child fell down Mount. Ebott. Well, it turned out that encapsulated inside this massive landform was an entire civilization trapped within it, containing lively people and a plethora of rich cultures. Between the fervent handles of war, three powerful mages casted a barrier spell, pushing all monsterkind down into this mountain. To humans today, this knowledge of meaning was eroded with time, as word of this revelation dwindled down to nothing but an obscured mythology. And with this, you could imagine the clamour it caused when the monsters returned to the surface- along with a monster king and queen holding hands with a human child ambassador.

During those years, humans had difficulties accepting the induction of monsters. Since monsters reached the surface, we had discovered that their magic had some influence on the humans around them. There hasn't really been much research on it, but it turns out with a monster’s presence, a human's magic can be activated. Some have this reaction and some don't- we don't know why. There is still much mystery to this. Many scholars, scientists searched for answers and some simply found ways to utilize this discovery, such as opening lesson plans for the humans. Though...some monsters were against this notion- for obvious reasons...

"...Excellent work human" came the voice of your teacher, watching the small bird made of light twist and travel through the branches of the trees above.

"You're getting better and better at these summoning spells every day..." the rabbit-monster continues, his head returning to face you.

"I trust you've been practicing at night? You wouldn't want to fall behind on your studies," his large ears sway as he speaks, covering his single eye, but leaving his bright smile uncovered.

Your eyes lit up minutely when you heard your teacher's approval. They came like rare glances, which were more appreciative than a flood of course. His compliments simply had more meaning that way. You definitely had studied all last night to successfully replicate his teachings.

"I-I have, but I'm still working on summoning darkness. I know how you say dark magic has its risks, but I'm up to the task to try it." you said, earnestly and glanced back at your teacher, returning the smile.

The tall monster stopped walking and put his hands on your shoulders "Human...you must please understand...." He sighed softly "you are a very gifted young lady, and it gives me so much joy to see you learn and grow, but dark magic is dangerous....not because it is evil, like some believe....but because it is fickle."

He gave you a wary look and your shoulders a soft squeeze to highlight the statement "unlike elemental magic...or light magic, dark magic feeds from your power and does its own bidding, it almost has a will all its own, and for someone so young to attempt to control it would be a mistake-" he let go.

"I can never stop you from doing these things, but I strongly advise against such risky practices."

You glanced to your side, as if averting your eyes would avoid your teacher's admonishment. "I understand the ramifications of dark magic, but I know with your guidance, of course, I can possibly master it one day. It wouldn't be a mistake if we learned more about it." There was a stern determination in your voice.

You were going to learn this magic, no matter what anyone said. Hell, you would do it undercover if you absolutely had to, despite your teacher's warnings. You've always had a very stubborn and ambitious soul.

He paused and nodded, understanding your words, "If there is one thing I know it is that a human with drive can do almost anything, but I cannot help you practice such things my dear..."

He smiles sadly, moving a misplaced hair behind your ear. "The academy and I will always be there for you...."

He finishes, beginning to walk back towards the campus beyond the forest "don't forget to study!~"

"You bet I won't!~" you quipped back with a small smirk lining your lips then falling when he was out of sight.

Your eyes lowered with his statement, slightly conflicted by his apprehension. His movements and mannerisms were always so seamlessly fluid and calculated, as was his speech. He left you with a vague enough response to your proposition. You believed he suspected you would still try to learn the esoteric arts of dark magic without him. Your teacher knew you far too well.

It didn't take long before he disappeared beyond the trees of the forest, leaving you alone with the trees and the sounds of the wilderness.

With your teacher's leave, it was as if the forest's ambiance grew louder, the birds calling out to each other, and the wind whirring through the foliage. It was a soothing sound, but you were to yourself. You decided to venture farther into the woods, with ever-growing curiosity for the dark disciplines. You eventually found the right spot, far enough from the academy so no other pupils would suspect a thing. You placed your spellbook on a nearby stump and turned to the desired section of the book: Shadow Figures.

╔══════════════════════════════╗

*_**Alahalar's Guide to Summons and the Arts Vol. 3 Section 44**_

_ **T̴̛̯̩̀ͅh̵͉̳̩̺̿e̶̛̦̾̌͜ ̷̢̉͑̐̕S̴̥͈̠̬̈́͛ų̵͔͔̙͊͆͝͠m̵͉̞̻͊̈̇m̸͎̎o̷̜͖͈̍͐n̷͇͒̈́̕i̸̝̬̎̈́n̷͓͙̞̙̾͝g̸͇̚̕ ̶̱̝̩̌̓ő̷͉͇̥̅͝͠ͅf̴̭͙̊͜ͅ ̷̧̗͗̓̕S̵̯͋̃̕͝h̶̘̍̽̒̕a̷̢͓͓̳͒͆͠ḑ̸̛̬̤̀̈́o̴͚͓̩̟̒̒̿̚ŵ̸̰̗̪̮̒̓̔s̷̛̲̻͔͔** _

_"Let it be known to all, that the shadows are twisted and stray. To those who dip their hands into such things, beware. Shadow Figures are quite the rarity, tho they closely resemble humans, they are of another world entirely, to call upon one is to call upon wisdom and cunning of otherworldly taste. I have never seen the same one twice, and while I have had conversations with a number, I have limited my dealings to just that. Polite, short conversation. To bring forth such a creature requires a doorway, that is the summon, the figure will come next. Repeat the steps and summon the symbols described below to call forth such a creature. But as with all shadows, expect nothing, as what you get, is not always what you want." *_

╚══════════════════════════════╝

  
After reading Alahalar's passage above, you ventured your gaze for the appropriate steps, eager to finally start what's desired firstly. Closing your eyes for concentration, you reflected back to Alahalar's diction. You envisioned yourself as the edifice of the summoning: the summoner. you figured this was the most vital key to recognise, since it accentuated that you were welcoming otherworldly creatures into the platform- your world. You were already into step one. You eyed the symbols and replicated them by your gestures. You felt like..you missed a step, but you figured it was just your nerves making you over-analyze steps. You ended with the last gesture, watching a black pool form in front of you. Your expression lit up, watching the effort unfold before you.

  
The symbols from the book materialized in front of you, in the clearing of the forest, slowly dancing around in a circle as they were joined by more and more, each one twisting and flowing with the others until the last symbol fell in line with them. They stopped dead in their tracks, surrounding the black pool that had swirled to life during your movements. The clearing sparked with energy, a wind kicking up as the symbols one by one, crumbled away, feeding the dark hole and giving it shape. It morphed from a circle to a square to a cube, to a sharp spiked shape, all the while pulsing with the dark energy it had been fed until all at once the wind stopped and it was silent, no animals, no breeze....even time itself seemed to pause in the wake of your work. The portal changed its shape one last time, slowly becoming a tall rectangle, and that dark energy slowly solidified, black turning to purple, gaining texture, until finally in front of you, in the clearing, stood a purple wooden door, with a small lit lamp hanging from its top and at its side a nob.....The silence of the woods made seconds seem like hours but in almost no time at all the knob began to twist until the door opened outward. At a glance there didn't seem to be anything on the other side of the door, as though it simply opened into a black void save for the arm holding the knob on the other side, and after a moment, the man attached to said arm. He was dressed in a fancy black suit, complete with a black tie and a white undershirt, his skin was grey, with a tinge of blue and his eyes were green, though not so green they drew attention to themselves. All in all, he looked like a regular person, not some shadowy monster..

  
You maintained your stance as the whirlwind of materialized words and incantations circled around you. You could only watch the newfound dance of words presented in front of you, a sight almost unimaginable yet still attainable. Your breath stilled as the superimposed print stopped abruptly around the dark pool that covered every part of its surroundings and eventually synthesized a literal purple door from its black space. To your personal amusement, you hadn't expected the entrance to present itself so quaint. Stepped back slowly, once taking notice of the humanoid arm twisting the knob. You didn't notice how the ambiance of the forest quieted around the summoning platform. Your intuition sprung with all the moments that something was amiss, but you couldn't gather what was wrong. Your summon looked like an ordinary person, with style perhaps. It was then you realized you were... staring that the person for too long, almost uncomfortably. You cleared your throat and spoke clearly. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm..."

  
The 'man?' looked around, surveying the forest clearing as he slowly shut the door behind himself, taking in a breath and sighing before his green eyes fell on you after hearing you trail off. He tilted his head slightly and a sly, wicked smile ran across his lips "_**𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖚𝖒𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖊𝖗**_" He corrected, his voice a bit higher than expected, but again, not out of the ordinary. "you brought me here?" he inquired, looking into your eyes.

A little perplexed by his demeanor, you laughed nervously, keeping an eye on the figure that stood before you. You maintained a warm smile but stood firm and alert of any mischief the masculine figure brought with him. You noticed how tall he was compared to you, his stature almost towering over as he approached you. Under his attire, you could gather he was rather mesomorphic, having a stronger appearance. You peered back into his green irises, they were a piercing gaze, as if almost peering into your soul and thoughts. You replied short and sweet. "Why, yes, I summoned you for the purposes of gleaning the knowledge of this magic." you said, almost robotically trying to maintain an even voice.  
  
"knowledge....." He kept his eyes on yours before looking to the side and moving his head slightly, almost approvingly "hm....very well" The man gestured to the ground and it began to rise, following the beck of his fingertips a small round cylinder of earth rose from the surrounding grass, letting loose the critters that were just moments before, scurrying under the ground. The man moved his shirt behind him and lowered himself onto the natural seat, smiling back at you "...what is this magic you seek to know?"

  
You traced the man's movements carefully, somewhat caught off-guard by his finesse of warping physical material in this reality. This is where... your intuition fell flat, your unbridled curiosity getting to the best of you. He had motioned to change and morph the very components of matter with ease, and that's what piqued your interest instantly. You flicked your hair back in thought, trying to calculate your words before speaking. You desperately reflected back to the book, mentally cursing how you should've read further into the passage.

"I've heard many approaches to the subject of the dark disciplines; however, there could only be so much discovered within the pages and discourse in academia...I hope to have...a deeper understanding of the magic...you possess."

  
"I posses many types of magic. Elemental, Light, Summoning.....Dark" He watches you as he speaks "curious....you're not a monster," he mentions.  
  
"Yeah, that.." you corrected yourself, fixing your collar and closing the book into your lap. "Dark magic is the discipline that I want to explore..." you trailed the last word as he inquired your race. "I'm a human, though I suppose not many humans want to venture into the subject because of fear."

  
"Ah, haha! It is curious because the last time I was here I was summoned by a monster~," he replies, smiling at you, "dark magic....I see," he comments, standing up, looking up at the sky and placing his hands in his pockets "It always strikes me, the draw to the dark arts.....I suppose , to a human, such things are rather.....alluring," he carefully picks his words "however..." he continues after a pause, looking back, "I'm not quite sure you understand the implications....dark magic is....intoxicating," he smirks.

  
You pursed your lips and your expression remained as even as you held onto his words, especially the last...intoxicating. The word lingered into your ears, almost tauntingly, mocking the ever-lasting reach for unveiling what lies beyond your own understanding of this type of magic.

However, predictably, your over-eagerness sometimes got you into trouble. Your shoulders stiffened, "I've received such warnings before, however, the implications of the dark arts does not deter me."

  
"Of course not~" He replied knowingly "quite the contrary, I'd say, after all...." He waved his arm, gesturing at himself "Here I am" The man moved closer to you, invading your space, perhaps because he didn't know the concept of personal space?... but, it was more likely a different reason. "Humans are very tough to convince....you all seem to need more first hand demonstration!"  
  
You flinched modestly and bit your bottom lip, trying to conceal a disconcerted emotion. The man was inches from your own body, feeling the radiation of his warmth. You then began to feel hot from embarrassment, confusion, and surprise from his closeness.

  
You gave him a questioning look, backing away an inch, still curious. "A … demonstration..is all you i-intend.." the words tumbled out like a clumsy gazelle caught in the paws of a lion.  
  
"Indeed" He spoke and smiled a bit, reaching up as you moved away and picking out a strand of your loose hair just as you stepped back. He held it up, examining it, his back straight before he looked back at you again "a demonstration...."  
  
You winced when feeling the shadow man pluck out a single strand of your sable hair. You felt your stomach drop, a strike of weariness flashing through as you watched. "I believe t-that's not necessary, um, I never asked for..._your name_?" you struggled to keep your composure, mind switching from fear to curiosity- then back again in a seemingly vicious cycle.  
  
"My name....well it's a little difficult to pronounce," He says as the hair he holds suddenly bursts into flame between his fingers and he watches it "Its...." He moves his mouth and sounds come out, but they are not quite words...it's almost like he's speaking sounds like rain, wind and thunder softly, "but the monster I met here called me Neiv, named after her closest friend.." he reminisces, watching the flame consume your strand of hair. As the flame surrounds the string it turns from bright yellow to purple and Neiv opens his palm, letting the flame sit in his hand. It slowly burns and changes shape, becoming humanoid and then it dawns on you that the flame has taken YOUR shape.  
  
You listened intently to the sounds that emanated from Neiv's mouth, yes you could identify the natural sounds caressing your ears, but he was right to assume the pronunciation was entirely difficult. You gazed at the fire, dancing in his palm and emitting various colors. Your breath hitched, discovering Neiv had replicated your form with a single flame. Your mind was racing at this very moment, racing to understand the symbolism behind his actions.

  
"May I call you Neiv?," you quipped, trying to read his expression.  
  
"I have no issue with the name, now this may feel a little concerning at first, but try not to fight too hard, it will be much easier that way," he chimes, watching you and lifting up the flame-dopple in his hand before blowing it. The flames fly out in a large cone at you, and the area surrounding, passing over your body and the grass and trees behind you. The flames appear quite frightening at first, but as they surround you, rather than burning or being hot at all, the pyre wraps around you like a warm touch and then it happens, the warmth seeps through, warming your whole body from the inside, coursing through as its effect begins to take hold. The world around you becomes just a little brighter, and worries and cares slip away gently. Dark magic isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be....the teacher was worried for nothing....and suddenly the man in front of you was less and less dangerous by the moment. In fact, he....was so trustworthy....his deep green eyes watched you, but more than that they saw everything about you....it was almost as tho he could see through you....and that was okay.....you...were.. meant to be seen. The waves of warmth radiated through, clouding all thoughts and manifesting more and more, like fingers brushing against your body, sliding softly against skin beneath your shirt and under your personal wear, taking care to linger in places before sliding back and forth.

  
Neiv's pulse of fire engulfed and invited every part of your being, as the fire called, its wisps pulled you ever closer to feeling...really nice. You could feel his magic pulsing through your body as it snaked carefully...sensually along your waist and lower back, slowly and decisively rubbing along the sides of your round, full ass and back up again to caress the undersides of breasts. You whined quietly and kept back... indications of pleasure that splash through carelessly. His alluring aura wavered slightly with your own, beckoning for more. You... almost tasted the flavors of his soul as his living, present experience- the drink of his passion-_ his pull_. His lust. It was like Psyche tasting ambrosia. Intoxicating... You couldn't possibly get enough of it. Of course, you summoned him...you... needed more. That's all the innate nature of the human presence...

  
Smiling warmly, you twisted and grinded in response to his flames, bending to his every will- pure, unadulterated lust consumed you. You could only bite your lip in anticipation, still dizzied from the experience and almost unable to talk.

  
Noticing the effects of the spell taking, Neiv slowly approached, moving his hands to your hips and taking them softly, but in the wake of all the phantom hands running along the skin- his real ones were like fire, radiating pleasure against your shapely hips as he gently rubbed them against you. "You see....it _is_ as I said..." He whispered, his voice like soft feathers.

He slowly moves his palms behind you, moving them into your loosened shirt, and up your bare back. His fingers must be cool to the touch, cooler than any humans, but the cold soft touches of his hands were drowned out by the heat of your own body, melding into an indescribable feeling of hot and cold at the same time. He pressed his body against yours, spreading the feeling of pleasure all across your front-side as the phantom hands pressed against your ass and slid up and down your silky legs.  
  
You gasped in delight at the sensations and your hips began to rise and gyrate slightly. Biting your lip- your one and _only_ restraint now- you gave a playful groan from all the unrelenting teasing of differing temperatures and Neiv's umbreifious hands tracing little contrails on your sensitive umber skin.

  
“Fuck…” you lured, bucking and writhing against the shadow man's hold. His hands cradling your ass and legs, scaling downward to gently knead on your muscles, relaxing even more into bliss. You.. began to pant, feeling your labia slick with arousal.  
  
His cool hands wisped back down again, escaping the shirt before moving up to her cheeks and pulling you into a deep kiss. Neiv's lips pressed softly against you and only seemed to light the flames of the full body massage even more, each brisk hand became a squeeze, each soft touch a pressured kneed against wanton skin. While he kissed, his hands traveled back to the shirt, starting to lift it up slowly, moving it all the way up your body, exposing you to the air of the forest. The cool breeze added to the sensation of the pleasured squeezes and Neiv waited for you to raise your arms.

You... gave in yet again as Neiv pulled you closer until locking lips. The kiss was small at first, but it grew with more intensity. His mouth was hot and invited more of you into him. Quietly nodding and raising her arms above you head.. exposing your body to the man before you. Your full breasts bobbed, soft nipples responding to the cool air. You reached back down to caress his face, looking into those hypnotic, green eyes of his. "I need this.." you whined and gazed at him longingly, now moving your languid hands over his chest, playing with the material of his attire.

_ **" ...𝒯𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓈 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 ℐ 𝓃ℯℯ𝒹ℯ𝒹 𝓉ℴ 𝒽ℯ𝒶𝓇..."** _

  
He gently moved your body towards the closest tree, pressing you against it, breaking the kiss slowly, leaving nothing but a trail of saliva between and kneeling down in front of you. His head by your crotch, he slowly moves the pants down your legs, pressing his cool lips against your bare thighs once they're down to your knees. He drags his lips across your inner thighs, leaving soft pecks against your skin while he goes, the kisses against panties are the longest- they linger when he presses against your clit through the fabric, and the pleasure runs up your body.

  
You licked your lips lewdly, still tasting him on your tongue. You wiggled your hips playfully in front of him, coned thighs pressed together briefly and trying to relieve some pleasure from your aching pussy. You felt his lips moving to inner thighs. You could feel his cool breath tickle your clit, and you parted your lips with a soundless gasp. Your body felt like lapping water against the tree, as Neiv sent wave after wave of pleasure pressing that sensitive bud. You lured softly, hands squeezing his shoulders, the pressure of his nose pressing against your clit, feeling his taunting breath. Holding back a whine, your back arched, hands gripping below.

  
After giving a few pleasure filled kisses to thighs and panties, he slowly rose up your body, starting to remove his own clothes and place them down on the ground with yours. Despite being a shadow monster, his body was the same as any man's, his cock pulsing and hard already, a bit of cum already forming on the tip. He smiled, moving his hands to panties, hooking them on either side as he slid them down your legs to feet in the grass and met your face again, pulling back into another kiss and groaning against your lips, the effect of the spell still lingering, thumping through and against skin and now the sound of his voice moved through you, the vibrations against lips and the sound against ears, overpowering all other sensations, there was no other place better than right here, this is where you belonged.  
  
Your hands glided over Neiv's body with full tilt. You glanced at his fully-erect cock, precum dripping down his length. Partly, you wanted lap your wet, hot tongue over the head of his cock, tasting him. It _is_ what _he_ wanted most of all. All your mind could focus on was pleasuring Neiv and doing _exactly what he wanted_. You belonged to him now. His happy play-toy.. The shadow monster's lust-filled gaze locked with your own, a hunger unlike anything you'd seen before. Your whole body shuddered with nervous excitement under that look. The spell still strong, the thought of pleasuring him pervaded the mind.  
  
Hands gliding down your back, stopping to legs, lifting you up, and pressing you against the tree, his mouth moved down to your neck, sucking against it. He lined his hard cock up to your entrance, the tip pressing against the core, nearly begging to be inside. Unlike the rest of his body, his cock was warm to the touch, adding to the heat of the spell as he teased with small thrusts, the head pressing into you just slightly and his lips still exploring your blushed neck, occasionally nipping against it, his lust almost physically pressing against you, you could feel how much he wanted his "_summoner_," like a beast hungry for days, you were his first meal and he was going to enjoy every moment...

  
You felt your body lift up from his strong grasp. Your eyes were half-lidded and hand entangled with his, giving it an encouraging squeeze. You giggled softly as the shadow figure kissed and suckled on your neck, his breath sending a shimmer of pleasure everywhere. As he played, you felt yourself slide deeper into the haze of pleasure and desire. You breath caught when you felt his cock press up against soft folds. The texture was slightly different from a humans, little bumps and ridges traced on its head. Most eager, you pushed more up against him, "Please..." you panted. "Please, don't make me beg," you said, trying to create more friction from his titillating assailant.

Neiv moved his head back a bit, stopping the kisses against your neck and pushed his hips forward, his cock sliding against your inner walls, each little bump catching against the inside of your pussy, moving sensitive skin out of the way as his body pressed against yours. He let out a feral groan, humping against you, moving his hard cock in and out and bouncing your body gently against the tree. His hands squeezed your legs, and you could feel his pleasure in the action, his fingers tightening each time your pussy accepted him. He moved his head down slightly until his lips lined with your attentive nipple, taking your dark areola in his warm mouth and sucking against it, his tongue tracing against the nub.

  
You half-successfully suppressed a loud moan that escaped your throat. The slick shaft stretched your glistening pussy, eliciting an autonomous buck from your hips. He thrust at a medium pace, and you joined in tandem. Contracting, squeezing- clutching at his length. The sensations that radiated were hundreds of times greater than you'd ever known, feeling every inch of him pervert your insides. "I..have to taste.." you said in between his bucking. Pulling yourself closer to the shadow, you lapped his neck in return with your wet tongue, tasting his dark skin.  
  
He moaned back in response, sucking against your nipple and grinding his hips back. His cock pulsed inside with every squeeze of your core and he gave your legs another tense grasp, but stopped soon after, moving one of his hands. As he did, the tree above let down vines which snaked around your arms and down around your legs, pulling your body up and stretching, leaving you suspended right above his cock.  
  
It had been a long while since you had anything like this done. You were either studying or... catching up with your studies. Never any time to indulge in simple pleasures... You relished every moment, feeling his thick cock bob inside of you. The shadow man suckled your tit, every so often trailing his tongue around your areola, sometimes taking his mouth off of it to let the air brush against exposed breast, sending another chill to your body, intermixed with the heat of sex. You started to whine of protest once Neiv stopped. You yelped in surprise at the sudden lift to your entire body, sensing the tendrils of the vines now all over. You realized you were placed perfectly above his still massively erect cock. Pulses of pleasure raced through your body as he fucked you silly while suspended. The magic interlaced with you still surged through your body. 

You climaxed then and there, labia soaking his cock, slicking it even more and allowed more of him.

Feeling your pussy contract around him he pressed his cock all the way in, gliding the bumps and ridges of the pulsing head against each sensitive, thumping wall. Every inch of your skin was crawling with silky ghostly hands, kneading and caressing your feeble, bare body. After a few moments, Neiv began to thrust slowly inside, not pulling all the way out, always keeping a few inches tucked deep in your soaked convulsing sex. He coaxed in and out sensually, looking up at you with his piercing green eyes, biting his lip, "_this is how darkness feels, human....invigorating...intoxicating , wild and free...._" He groaned out into the forest, letting his sounds of pleasure echo out among the trees "And you...you are the _perfect_ candidate..." He whispered, giving your nip a small bite.

Your eyes shut, enjoying the tease of fullness, his bumps twisting, tapping that spot that makes your back arch. A whimper of pleasure escapes and that noise makes him shift restlessly.

"It's perfect for me.." hypnotized by his words.  
  


He took a step back watching your body twitch and shake in the vines, his fingers softly playing over velvety lips and sensitive clit, helping to carry your orgasm over longer as he bit his lip. He motioned at the vines and they slowly turned you back over, letting your feet touch the ground before he moved his hands softly over hips and waist, supporting you up since your shaky legs didn't seem to be doing it well enough. The spell had worn off, but..you felt...just fine.

He kept you there in his arms for a long while, rubbing them against your back, sometimes giving your head a pet, running his fingers through your hair, sometimes giving your ass a soft squeeze, caressing you softly through all the-


End file.
